prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MarkvA/Prototype: Mercer versus Heller
I think everybody agrees with me when I say that Prototype 2 is an improvement over the original Prototype. The graphics are most certainly better, and several annoying bugs have been crushed. However, some people still argue that the original game is superior to Prototype 2 for various reasons. We intend to find out what game the community thinks is better! We'll list several aspects of both games below, and you can vote on which game you like most! After you've voted, don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments! Story Prototype follows the story of Alexander J. Mercer (voiced by Barry Pepper) who wakes up on a morgue slab in the basement of Gentek, a large and influential genetic engineering company. Alex escapes and sets out to recover his memory and find out exactly what occurred. He soon discovers that he now possesses powerful shapeshifting abilities that grant him superhuman strength, speed, agility, durability, weaponry and the ability to "consume" people to gain their memories, skills and appearance. With no memory of his previous life, Alex is forced to track down and consume those related to the conspiracy in order to uncover the truth. During his quest, Alex faces two factions. Blackwatch, a Fort Detrick special forces unit dedicated to combating biological warfare, and the Infected, consisting of civilians who have contracted a strange virus and powerful monsters known as Hunters. Captain Cross, a Blackwatch officer, is specifically given orders to find and contain Alex. More... Prototype 2 takes place 14 months after the Blacklight being Alex Mercer saved the infected New York on his quest for redemption. Sgt. James Heller returns to the city, once his home, following his dismissal from a war in the Middle East. He discovers that his wife and daughter have been killed, sending him into a downward spiral of grief and rage. He heads out on a suicide mission into the heart of the Red Zone with the intention of dying in action and taking as many abominations as he can with him. More... Which game has the best story? Prototype Prototype 2 Gameplay In Prototype, among the enhanced parkour feats Alex can perform are running up the sides of skyscrapers, jumping hundreds of meters, gliding through the air and sprinting at extreme speed indefinitely. Falls do not damage the player no matter the height, but greater ones will visibly deform the ground. Alex may use various weapons, seize and control military vehicles including helicopters, perform various melee attacks without shapeshifting, as well as more gymnastic moves such as air combos, sliding along the ground using any human enemy's body and a high-speed rolling cannonball attack. Alex can regain health by consuming biomass, though over time he can regenerate to a limited degree out of combat. More... The gameplay of Prototype 2 is similar to the first game. However the Musclemass ability has been replaced by the new Tendril power. Combat, movement and dodging system have been improved substantially. Another remarkable ability known as Biobomb can be used to cause large scale destruction of multiple targets. More... Which game has the best gameplay? Prototype Prototype 2 Characters Prototype's lead character is Alex Mercer, also known as The Prototype or by his codename Zeus, the former head researcher of the Blacklight project at Gentek. After learning that those affiliated with the project were being killed one by one, Alex tried to flee the city with a vial sample of his research. Cornered at Penn Station, Alex utilized the vial, and smashed it to the floor, unleashing the deadly virus upon the area, triggering an outbreak which later covered all of Manhattan Island. More... Prototype 2's lead character is James Heller, a former US Marine Sergeant and the second Blacklight being. Following his attempted suicide, Alex Mercer infected Heller with his variant of the virus. Driven by a powerful need for vengeance, he set out into the city to uncover the truth behind Alex Mercer, Blackwatch, and the second outbreak of the Blacklight virus. Which game has the best characters? Prototype Prototype 2 Overall, which game is your favorite? Prototype Prototype 2 Don't forget to leave your opinion in the comments! Category:Blog posts Category:News